Clouded Eyes
by SimplyWrites
Summary: Jade never enjoyed going to the library, well that was until she saw those mysterious, beautiful, clouded eyes. Two-shot, Jori, AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious...but maybe one day...no, I still won't.**

**Oh and this is not my first fanfiction**

_**Oneshot Jori **_

* * *

Jade never enjoyed going to the library. The place was filled with the type of people that she rather die than to be around, but don't get the goth wrong. She liked to read, but never in the company of others, especially if those others were complete strangers. The only thing that usually brought her in one or twice a month was to check out a Stephen King series. Jade loved the author's writing and movies since she was a small child. Her mother would often watch his horror movies and Jade couldn't stand to be left out. There was just something about the way his brain worked that made Jade come back for more of his writings, but it'll be the only thing you'd catch the goth reading.

But what brought Jade into the library today wasn't to check out any of her favorite author's writings. It was to type up a stupid report for her English class that was due the next day. Jade being her usual procrastinating self, decided to wait up until the very last moment to type her essay before the 25% grade project was due the next morning. She was all but happy stomping into the local library as she was already tired from a longs day of work and just wanted to head home and get lost in the fluffiness of her bed sheets.

"I need a computer, now." Jade says flatly to the librarian at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, but all the computers are being used at this time. The next available computer will be number 12 in 22 more minutes." She says kindly to Jade. She can tell the young girl is in a mood and she doesn't want to push her further. Hoping to calm her nerves, she pulls out a brand new Stephen King book from a shelf by her side and reaches out to hand it to Jade. "I've seen you come check out books many times before. I'm sure this may be of your interest. As of right now, it cannot be checked out, but you may read through it as you wait. I'm sorry again for the wait."

Sighing and trying not to show any signs of excitement for the book the librarian is holding out to her, she takes it with a simple nod of her head before heading over to an empty table not far from the computer that will soon be hers.

Flopping down into the hard wooden chair and dropping her bag to her side, she quickly scans over the front and back of the book. She knows it isn't to be on shelves for almost another week, so the fact that she holds it in her hands and would be the first to read the first few chapters makes her feel a of higher power than any other Stephen King fan.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"…Rachel…..Rachel are you there? Rachel!"

I audibly growl hoping to get whoever is yelling out quite loudly to shut the hell up as I keep my eyes on my book. Even I have enough respect in a damn library to keep quiet.

"….Oh my god, Rachel!"

Again, I sigh loudly.

"…..Rachel!"

"Dude, would you shut up!" I yell out even louder as I look up from my book to see a few eyes turn my way. Oh come on! That chick was yelling first and no one stared at her like an idiot!

I turn over in the direction I hear the yelling coming from to see a girl sitting alone at a table as she looks around the library in what seems to be a frantic state. Her eyes meet mine for a second as it seems she's staring passed me as I pause at the sight of her eyes. They're…weird. Like a color I've never seen before in someone's eyes. It's like a really light grayish color, but clouded. It's like her pupil is missing and in the same way it freaks me out, it's rather amazing to see. But she turns away quickly, scanning yet another part of the library but not moving from her seat.

Wanting to get a closer look, I grab the book and my belongings and get up slowly before making my way to her table. She turns to me but doesn't look up. "Rachel?" She says as she reaches her hand out but I immediately jerk away before she could touch me. That's when she looks up and I once again see her eyes. I remain quiet as I study them hard. I've never seen eyes so…unique, ghost like even. Where the hell did she get those? "Are you wearing contacts?" I ask as I cross my arms over the book. No one's eyes look this way naturally.

"…Uh um, no. I'm sorry who are you?" She says still staring at me with those clouded eyes.

"I'm a girl that's trying to read, but can't because someone keeps yelling next to me." I say in a sarcastic tone as I lift a brow.

"Who….Oh…Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm just trying to find my friend Rachel. She got up a while ago and said she'd be back, but it feels like it's been longer than what I expected her to be. I'm so sorry for disturbing you." She says as she furrows her brows and puts her hand over her heart. Her eyes seem to lose focus on my face every so often as she spoke, but I still can't believe those belong to her.

"Your eyes." I say.

"I'm sorry?" She says tilting her head.

"I've never seen eyes like that before. You're bluffing when you say those aren't contacts." I say to her shaking my head.

She reaches up to put some brown curly locks behind her ear as she smiles and her eyes mixed with that smile makes my heart flutter in a way that is so foreign to me, I almost didn't recognize the feeling.

"No, they are real. Though I'm not sure what they look like these days. Most people say they are an unpleasant thing to stare it. I'm glad you beg to differ." She says still keeping her perfect smile. "My name is Victoria. I just moved here in town not too long ago. May I ask your name?"

"Jade." I spit. And hold on… "-wait what? What do you mean you don't know what they look like these days? Look in a fucking mirror." I say taking a seat right in front of her as she cringes, I'm guessing at my use of language. She slowly moves her head to where I now sit but she looks passed my eyes.

"I lost 92% of my vision when I was a child. I and my sister were playing around in the laundry room and…long story short, I got liquid bleach thrown into both my eyes." She says as she points to her eyes and side smiles.

Holy shit she's blind! Now I kind of feel like a douche-bag. "Oh….I…I uh, I'm sorry for your loss…?" I say unsure of how to apologize for vision loss or how to apologize at all for that matter.

Her smile just grows and she lets out a chuckle. "No one died. It's okay. It happened so long ago and I just learned to live with it."

I just nod and look away. There's an awkward silence between us for a moment and just as I'm about to dismiss myself she speaks up. "Are you tense? You seem tense? Are you okay?" She says as I turn to look back at her and scrunch up my face.

"Not that I'm agreeing that I am, but how would you know that? You can't even see me or can you?" I tilt my head at her. What if she's just lying and laughing at me on the inside for being so gullible to believe her _I'm blind story_ when she's probably just wearing contacts. She probably does this to a lot of people and she's videotaping me to put on some prank website that I'll be the fool of tomorrow morning.

"Over the years I've somewhat gained the ability to sense people's emotions around me. We give off different types of energy. You don't have to see someone's face to tell how they're feeling once they walk into a room. Did you know that?"

Almost buying her story, I squint my eyes and lean onto the table for a closer look. "So you can't see at all? Everything's just…pitch black?"

She shakes her head. "Oh no! Everything isn't black, just very blurry. I can make out certain colors and your outline a bit. I can see when you move and I can see where I believe your face is, but not much more than that."

I suck on my teeth a bit as I lift my chin. "Then why don't you just go get some really strong glasses or something?"

She chuckles again at this, but I don't find being blind to be funny at all. How is she smiling about it? "It's not that the focus in my eyes are bad, they are permanently damaged by chemicals. No glasses or contacts can correct my vision."

"Then why are you all smiley about it if you can't see shit?"

She furrowed her brows at my comment and I really didn't mean to come off harsh towards her. "Because I'm still alive and I can do tons of other things. I don't cry about the things that I can't do. I smile about the things that I can. I'd never be happy otherwise."

I side smile at this. It's not often that I come across people who actually care for the things they have. This world is full of selfish granted takers, even I have fallen victim to this. The fact that a blind girl can sit here and smile, well I find that to be a pretty attractive trait, well besides her gorgeous eyes, beautiful smile and flawless skin. The woman is almost breath taking. Gay? Yeah so what? I've been into chicks pretty much my whole life, but I usually go for the ones that prefer less smiles, and darker clothing as I. Those are the only type of girls I've dated rather, but this Victoria chick may have something. Yeah she's a bit different than what I'm used to, but those eyes man. I find myself wanting to know more about her.

I sit back a bit in my chair. "So you just moved here? Where from?"

"Nashville. My dad does a lot of traveling for his job. This is our 5th move in the past 7 years! He's saying this may be our last though. He may be getting a promotion here and then no more moving! It's really hard for me to adjust if you understand. So where are you from?" She says leaning on the table and looking into my eyes. It makes me shiver. Her eyes are just…I'm not going to get over them anytime soon.

"I…..I uh…huh?"

She giggles. "I said where are you from? Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?"

"Whattt? I'm not nervous." I say waving her off. "I'm from here. Born and raise-"

"Jade, your computer is ready." The librarian says as she appears to my side. She reaches out for her book. "You can have this once it gets on the shelf." She smiles before taking off with it. I think she knew deep down that I was going to take it because I seriously was.

I sigh as I reach down for my bag. "I have to go type a report for school. I guess I'll see you around or something." I say as I stand to my feet.

"Oh…okay, of course, but before you go, can I ask a favor of you?" She says looking up but passed my face. For her benefit I move over a bit to where she's staring. "Yeah I guess, what?"

"My friend, Rachel, she brought me here and said she was going to find a book but I can't seem to find her. If you see a girl, I'm sure she's in a red shirt, she has dark brown hair, please tell her I'm worried and waiting."

I just nod and then realize she probably can't see my actions. "Alrig-"

"Ooh Tori! I'm so sorry I took so long! The librarian in the back is like 100 years old and took forever to find this, but here I got it!" A girl that I'm guessing is Rachel says. By the way her shirt is hot pink.

I watch as Victoria takes the book from her that Rachel put into her hands. "Oh my God, you really did find it! Thank you so much Rachel!" She says turning her way.

Then I watch what nearly broke me and wanted to make me smack a bitch at the same time. They kissed. It was quick and forward, but it happened. "God dammit." I say aloud as I fix my bag on my shoulder and stomp away. I don't even want to be here anymore. That just fucked up my night because not only did I find a girl I thought was interesting, she's clearly into chicks as well, that answered my unasked question, but still she's taken. I mean I can't blame her. Those eyes would have anybody kissing her feet. Shit.

Even though pissed, I make my way to my computer and type the stupid report before heading home. It's just been a long day and I'm happy it's over and done.

During the next few days my last trip to the library has been heavy on my mind. I just keep seeing those….those amazing eyes over and over. It's something about them, something about her that I can't let go of. I mean this has happened before, me seeing an attractive woman and her already being taken. I usually get over it rather quickly and move on. It's a normal thing. But something about her makes me latched. The more the days go by I find myself wanting, _needing_ to see her again, even if it's just for a second. I just can't ignore it.

Following my instincts, after school I made my way down to the local library hoping to find her there. Arriving, much to my disappointment, she was not at the table where I first saw her.

"The book still isn't out yet Jade. You still have a few more days to go."

I roll my eyes at the librarian. "I don't want your book. I just came to look for a blind girl." I say sarcastically before I scanned the library not seeing a trace of her. Sighing I fix my bag on my shoulder and turn to leave.

"Are you speaking of Ms. Victoria Vega?"

I pause my steps before turning back around. "Uh…yeah? You know who she is?" I say walking closer to her desk.

"Oh yes, such a sweet young lady. She comes in almost every day for the past couple of weeks. She really loves our section of the library for the blind. She came in not too long ago. I'm sure you'll find her in the back."

My heart lights up at this. "Yeah? Thanks." With that I start to head to the back where the "section for blind" is. I didn't even know there was a section like that here.

Soon I come to a huge sign that reads "Books for the Blind" that I'm sure any blind person would find useless.

The first corner I turn I spot her sitting Indian style on a beanbag chair in a lounge part of the section. Her hair is pulled back into a bun letting the full structure of her face show and damn if it's not beautiful. In her lap sits a book that I can see she's staring down at and feeling with her hand before letting out a quiet chuckle.

"Something funny?" I say as I cross my arms and lean against the nearest bookshelf.

She immediately looks up, her eyes making my heart jump for the second time. I almost find myself lost in them.

"I'm sorry, is someone speaking to me?" She asks looking to where she heard me speak but not quiet at me. I must be too far for her to make an outline of.

"Well I don't see anyone else around." She then turns more to where I'm standing, her furrowed confused look turning into a warm smile. "Jade?"

A smile creeps on my lips. She remembers my voice. I must have done something right the last time we spoke.

"You said it right."

"How are you? Please come join me." She says reaching for what I'm sure is the beanbag chair next to her. She misses a few times then finally finding it and getting a good grip before pulling it next to her.

Side smiling, I walk over to the empty seat and flop down after dropping my bag beside me.

"What brings you all the way back here?"

_You!_ I want to scream but bite my tongue. "Just you know….looking for books."

"Back here?" She says turning to me.

"Um…so how do you read books like that anyways?" I say noticeably changing the subject hoping that she doesn't make a comment.

She scrunches her brows before she clears her face and looks down at the book still sitting open in her lap. "It's not hard. I learned in school after the incident when I was a child. All you have to do is remember what words and letters feel like. They all have unique shapes. Just like letters and words in regular books."

I look down as I lift a brow. "It looks hard."

"No, here let me show you." She says as she grabs onto my hand and runs it over what I guess is the first few words of the book.

"Jacky sighs, maybe some things aren't just meant to be." She reads to me as she runs my fingers over each word. "You learn to remember the feelings of the words." Victoria looks over to me and smiles and her eyes are going to make me cry. They are truly amazing! Ahh!

I can help myself, I flip my hand upwards so that her hand is in mine and it's just so soft. I make sure to remember this touch because I know it's not going to last, but to my surprise she slips her fingers into the spaces of mine. "Your hand is so cold. Why is that?" She asks as she looks down at our intertwined hands.

Ignoring her question yet again I sit back. "How much would your girlfriend like to see you holding another chicks' hand?" I ask lifting a brow. Maybe she's one of those cheating types. She can't see so she uses it to cheat with other woman. …Okay so maybe that didn't make much sense, but she may have some tricks up her sleeve. She may be beautiful, and quiet interesting to me, but I don't deal with hoes or liars.

She looks over to me with furrowed brows. "My...my girlfriend? Who is my girlfriend?"

"Oh don't play that shit with me."

She keeps staring at me with what seems to be pure and genuine confusion on her face so I decide to help her out. "That Rachel girl that you kissed last time I saw you."

She holds her confused expression for a few more moments before her face instantly clears and turns into an amused one. "Oh! Rachel! She is _not_ my girlfriend! She just has this huge crush on me and she asked me that if she took the time to take me to the library and find this certain book that I really wanted, if she could kiss me. It was a harmless peck on the lips." She laughs.

I lift a brow. "So you _are_ into chicks." I say in a matter-of-fact tone.

She looks at me from the top of her eyes. "So you already assumed this so?"

"Umm no! I mean…I thought about it maybe once…or twice." I say scratching the back of my head with my free hand.

"Well you assumed right. I'm guessing you do as well?"

I just nod before remembering that she can't see those actions. "Yeah."

"That's really nice." She smiles. She then uses her free hand to run her fingers through my hair. Usually a move like this wouldn't be a smart one, but anyone as beautiful as she has no rules or limitations. She can touch me all she wants.

"Soft, and curly." She whispers to herself before running her fingers all the way to the end. "Long, silky." She then holds onto the end as she brings it so close to her face I thought for a second she was going to taste it. "Is this black or a dark brown?" She asks as she looks hard into the end of my hair.

"It's black."

She smiles. "Beautiful. You have really beautiful hair Jade."

I blush at this and am actually grateful that she can't see me do it.

"I would really love to know what you look like. I tell what things are by feeling them. I know you could just tell me, but it isn't the same. Do you mind if I do?" She lifts a brow and then I realize she maybe wants to touch all on my face and I do second guess it for a split second until I look into those eyes and nothing can stop her then.

"I don't mind, go ahead." I say sitting back. She then let go of my hand as she gets in front of me on her knees.

She starts with my shoulders. Each of her hands on each of my shoulders before running slowly down my arms and down to my hands. She brings my hand close to her face as well. "Is that black polish too?"

"Yes." I say mesmerized by her touch. She then smiles before placing her hands on the tops of my thighs and running her hands slowly down my legs. She scoots back a bit so she can run her hands all the way down to my shoe. "Boots?" She says running her fingers over the outline.

"Mhmm."

She then proceeds back up my legs and up to my waist where she puts her face close to my chest. "Dark clothing too? Are you goth?"

"Is goth not to your liking?" I lift a brow and almost hold my breath. I'd hate to come close to talking to this girl and she doesn't like my style. That'll be so fucked up.

"I love it."

I smile to myself with a sense of pride. _Yeah you do._

She then takes her hands and run them up my sides and then over my breast where she stops and gives a light squeeze. I swear if she'd taken the time to run her hands over my crouch, she'd find it soaked. She's totally feeling me up right now. I don't know how much I believe her "I need to feel you" story. It's an excuse. She's good. She's real good. Smooth.

"Wow….these are…"

"Big, yeah. 32D." I say with confidence as I watch her expression turn into a smirk as she keeps her eyes wide open to them. "You like that don't you?" I say with a cocky smile.

"Maybe I do…maybe I don't." She smiles before looking up into my eyes. _God help me._

She slowly brings her hands to my face as she throws her leg over my stretched out ones so that she straddles me. She opens her eyes wide as she leans in so close to my face I'm seriously thinking she coming for a kiss.

"Your eyes….are those…blue?"

I just nod into her hands. "Victoria your eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire existence."

I watch as her face turns a light shade of red. "…You can call me Tori."

"Alright Tori." I whisper to her. "What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?"

She looks down and smiles. "Would there be something that I could do?"

"You could push away." I say reaching my hands up to run through her hair. She then tilts her head, those cloudy eyes staring straight through me.

"Well that wouldn't be polite of me now would it?"

Finding myself lost of all patience I lean the last inch forward crashing our lips together. _Fuck yes, score 100._ I think to myself as her hands on my face tighten. I feel the softness of her tongue running over my bottom lip and I instantly grant her entrance. Her kisses are so soft and filled with want. My underwear is soaked beyond belief as I grip her hair and push her more into me.

"…Jade…" She says between kisses as my hands leave her hair and start to move down her body. I move my hand slightly down her thigh before sliding it to the front of her flimsy skirt. I can feel the heat radiating from her center and know that she wants me just as much as I want her.

"….Jade, what are you…doing?"

I slowly slide my hand under her skirt and immediately cup her center in my hand. She gasps out as she pulls away from my lips to rest her head on my shoulder as I use the bud of my hand to rub over her softly.

"Oh my god." She whispers before sitting up. "Jade we can't do this here. Someone may…._ahhh_….someone may see us." She says in a very worried tone.

Not faulting in my actions below I quickly scan the area we are sitting in. There's not a soul in sight. The library only had a few people on computers when I walked in the door earlier. And so what if we get caught? Who fucking cares?

"And?" I say as I start to rub her harder. She closes her eyes as she slowly throws her head back.

"…_Ohh my goddd, yesss_." She moans out almost making me cum on sight. I take the opportunity to lean out and suck on her neck making her let out another gasp.

"…Jade, Pleaseee, we can't…not here." She whines, but even though she's telling me this she starts to grind down on my hand. It looks to me someone is enjoying this.

"Then tell me to stop." I whisper to her as I bring my hand up and then back down, but this time into the soaked fabric to touch her directly. She lets out a loud squeal before bringing her head back down to bury it in my shoulder. Finding her clit, I start to roughly rub my fingers over it making her bite my shoulder. "Arrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh yesssssssss!" She screams with her sounds being muffled as I feel teeth dig into my skin.

I look over between a bookshelf to see what looked to be the librarian with a rather confused look on her face as she scanned around where she was standing and I knew she was about to follow the weird sounds. All she has to do is turn a corner.

"….Tori baby, you have to cum for me. Can you come for me?" I whisper slowly in her ear in my most seductive voice as I quicken my actions on her clit.

She bites into my shoulder harder as she starts to grind faster. "Mhmmm…" She moans out as I look back over to the book shelf to see the top of the librarian's head heading down in the direction to turn the corner. Not that I care to get caught, hell no, I find that to turn me on greatly, but by the anxiety I heard in Tori's voice about getting caught, I don't think she'd be too happy with me once it's all over.

"Cum baby, cum for me." I whisper into her ear once more as she grinds hard and I rub fast, and then all of a sudden her body goes ridgid as she lets out an indescribable sound. In a split second I remove my hand and throw her off of me into the beanbag chair beside us just as the librarian turns the corner. "Is everything okay back here?"

Turning to Tori who is now curled into a ball as she breaths heavily, I nod. "She um…she fell to sleep while reading and has been making some weird sounds. I think she's having a bad dream or something." I say nonchalantly as I pick up a book beside me and feel on it like I can actually read it.

Not looking at the librarian's face I could tell she is probably looking over at Tori and me with suspiciousness, but she says nothing else and disappears as quickly as she showed up.

I then turn over to Tori who is still in a breathing fit. "Victoria?"

She turns over to me with an angry expression before her face clears. "Would you like to come to my place? You know for dinner? My mom makes the best Spaghetti."

Smiling knowing she wants me over for more than just the world's best pasta, I happily agree. _Oh tonight it's going down._

* * *

**How'd you guys like that? There will be one more chapter. Comment and stuff. **

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

"552 Allen Way South. Yep, this is it." I say to myself as I pull into the driveway of the address Tori had given me before she left the library earlier this evening. The moon now shines which made it a little harder to find her place, but I make it.

Looking into my rearview mirror, I check my hair and make-up. I mean not that she can see me but…I still always look hot no matter what. After making sure I'm in ship shape I exit the car and head to her front door. _Damn this girl must me a millionaire with a house this big_. I think to myself before climbing the few steps that led to side door of the house.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Someone's at the door, go get it!" I hear a voice that I know for sure doesn't belong to my stormy eyed friend before the door swings open to an older woman that I'm sure is Tori's mom.

"Oh hello, you must be Jade?" She says with a heartwarming smile. "Tori told us she invited a friend for dinner. Please come in." She says stepping aside.

Once inside my eyes instantly land on who I thought was Tori for a split second until the girl turned around. This must be Tori's sister, I can see the resemblance, but this chick still has nothing on the beauty of her sibling.

"This is Trina Tori's sister, and I'm Holly, her mother. Tori should be in her room. You can go on up sweetie. It's the first door on your left. Dinner will be ready soon." Her mother says as she closes the door behind me.

"Thanks." Was all I say before heading towards the stairs and climbing up. Following her mom's directions I find her room with ease. The door was already wide open. The room was pretty dark, the only light being her computer and I could see her sitting at it with a headset and microphone as she spoke into it.

"…It was in March of 1876 that the phone was invented by Alexander Bell. He…"

She went on to speak of history and I could see as she spoke, words were popping on her screen. _Shit I need one of those._

Walking into her room, a smell of lavender instantly fills my nose and it's the smell that's latched to her. Looking around letting my eyes adjust, I see a lot of purple things actually, purple walls, purple bed sheets, purple computer, purple beanbag. I wonder what her favorite color is? Maybe green?

I then walk over to her dresser as I run my fingers over the neatly placed items. Her room is spic-and-span, bed made, floor vacuumed, not a shirt out of place. She's a very clean type of woman and I love that about her, but there's nothing in this room that would tell me it belongs to a blind girl. It just looks like a regular room. I mean, not that I was expecting it to be a whole different world…I just figured something's would be a little different for her advantage.

"…Also in 1876 the…." She stops in the middle of her sentence before I turn from the dresser to see what silenced her. "…Is someone in here?" She says not moving.

I don't make a sound or move a muscle….okay I might be wrong for this, but I just want to see how she works.

She slowly takes off her headphone set and spins around in her chair so that she is somewhat facing in my direction. "Trina?" She says tilting her head. "Stop playing games with me. Mom said if you try to scare me again or steal anything of mine she's not letting you go to that concert tonight."

Scare her? Her sister would seriously do something like that? Even after what she caused? I may be dark, but even I know that's fucked up….or maybe me not saying anything is fucked up….but I'm not trying to scare her. I just want to see how she handles things you know? _God_ _whatever_.

She then closes her eyes as she seems to relax. Her head then moves back and forth slowly before she opens her eyes again and points directly in my direction. "I can hear you breathing Trina."

_Damn she has ears of a hound._

She then stands walking straight towards me before she stops and reaches out, her hand coming in contact with my waist before she slides her hand up to my breast. Even though the room is dark I can still make out the confused expression on her face. _Yeah Trina doesn't have boobs like this does she_. I smirk at my thoughts before her hand runs up and through my hair. "…Jade?"

I reach out and grab her face before softly pecking her on the lips. "Bingo."

"Jade!" She says pulling away. "You scared the chiz out of me!"

_Shit I did scare her….wait what the… _"…Chiz?"

She sighs loudly as she walks over to a lamp and taps it twice to turn it on. "Wow that's bright." I say shielding my eyes a bit.

"When did you get here?" She says in a little more amused tone as she turns back to where I stand.

"Just a little bit ago. You seemed busy and I didn't want to distract you." I say walking over to where she stands before cupping her face and lifting it a bit just so I could stare into those amazing eyes. "I may have heard wrong, but did you say to me back at the library that people have told you your eyes aren't a nice thing to look at?"

Her eyes downcast as she nods a bit. "Some people have. They said my eyes scare them, but I don't mind it anymore. It was more when I was a kid. Some other kids used to make fun of me. They called me, Ghost Eyes and even made up stories about me haunting houses at night. It was all just really dumb."

"Baby your eyes are and were a thousand times more stunning than theirs. They were just some jealous assholes." I say kissing her head.

She side smiles. "Baby? Who said I was your baby?" She crosses her arms.

"I didn't hear you questioning the word when you were cumming in my hands at the Librrrrrrhhhhh-"

"Shhhhhhh!" She says placing her hand over my mouth. "Don't talk about it." She whispers as her face turns bright red.

"Why." I say against her hand before she removes it.

She sighs as she frowns. "It just makes me feel…dirty. That was very unlady like of me to do in public."

"Well I just get you some soap and water baby, everything will be clean." I smile as I lean against her wall.

"Jade! It's not funny. I'm serious. That can never happen again." She says with another sigh and a flip of her hair. She then slowly walks over to her dresser as I watch her feel around slowly for an unknown object.

"Do you need help finding something?" I say standing back straight to my feet.

"No, I can find it." She says running her hands over her dresser more before walking slowly to her computer desk and feeling around again.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, I got it." She says dismissing me once again so I take it and then take a seat in a beanbag chair near my feet as I watch her slowly move around the room. Her hands seem to run over every inch of her computer desk before she turns and looks confused. "I know it was here. I just made a call…" She says to herself before getting down on her knees as she feels over the floor and that's when I figured that maybe she is searching for her phone. Looking around I spot it right beside her headphone set. She felt over it twice when she was looking. About to open my mouth to speak, I bite my tongue remembering how I read before that people with disabilities don't like help if they don't ask for it and she's already confirmed that she doesn't want it. So not wanting to make her mad, I stay out of it.

She then gets back on her feet and walks to her bed before feeling over her sheets. Not finding it there she sighs again and walks back to her computer desk. I watch as she brings her face just a couple inches away from the surface as she starts to scan every inch and before long she runs across it. "Here it is!" She says victoriously before turning back to me. "Are you still over there?"

"Mhm."

"So how old are you Jade?" She says as she walks back over to where I now sit. I think she realizes I am no longer standing because she takes a seat right in front of me.

"Old enough to drive, but not old enough to drink." I say sitting back.

She looks up as she taps her chin. "So between 16-20?"

"That would be correct. How old are you?"

"Oh me? I'm 16." She smiles as if that's a wonderful thing. "What about you?"

"17."

She keeps her smile as she nods. "So where are you from again?"

"Here." I say looking at her lips. They're just so…glossy and…dude why is she talking right now? "Come here." I say in the middle of whatever she was asking. I don't mean to be rude, but I am a teen, and my hormones are raging right now. I need less talking.

"..What?"

"Come here, you should sit in my lap, you know, so you can see me better."

She sighs as she looks to the side. "Do you just want sex from me?"

I frown as I sit up. That's the last thing that I want her to think. That all I want is sex….which is kind of true, I'd fuck her brains out, but I do really want to get to know her. She's very interesting to me somehow. I know it's those eyes. They must be evil. "Nooo, no, no. Tori you are amazingly beautiful okay. I really would like to get to know you, it's just….me…and that time of the month where a girl wants to just….mmm, and you are just…and I just have to have you in my arms."

She rolls her eyes and I expect her to give an excuse on why she can't or lecture me on how she's not "that type" but to my surprise she scoots over, feels for my lap, and climbs on.

"Are you happy?" She says looking into my eyes.

_Fuck yes. _I immediately grab her face and smash my lips to hers causing her to let out what I'm sure is a surprised moan, but nevertheless she kisses back. I let my hands roam her body trying to learn all her curves through the thin top of her fitted shirt. I've noticed the wardrobe change since the library and I know now it'll be harder to get to her as now she's wearing skinny jeans.

I pull away about to flip her over before I hear a yelling from downstairs. "Tori, Jade, dinner is ready!"

I think I audibly growl.

"Coming!" She chuckles as she leans up to kiss my nose. "Let's go eat." She says rolling off of me before standing to her feet.

"I think there's something else I rather have…." I say staring at her ass.

"Are you just a secret freak or something?"

I lift both my brows as I stand to my feet as well and point to myself. "Am I a secret freak? Me? Yeah I'm a freak, but it's no secret. I think you need to ask yourself that question baby girl. _"It was un-lady-like to do that in public." _Psh." I say mocking her and walking close to her to whisper in her ear. "You loved every moment of that and you can't say that you didn't." I say walking passed her and out of her door before she finally starts to follow behind.

Dinner came and went. Her family is nice, and her dad is a cop which I find to be impressive, but he did ask me about 1,000 questions during dinner as if I was asking for his daughter's hand in marriage. Tori explained over and over that I was just a friend but I could tell he didn't buy it, probably by the way I kept looking into her eyes whenever I got the chance. You can't blame me though. They're hypnotizing.

-"So what do you want to do now?" Tori asks me as we walk into her room and I close the door behind us. "I have tons of movies we could watch. Oh and I also have a bunch of games we could play if you like stuff like that. Oh or we could-"

I cut her off instantly with my lips as she turns around before moving along her jaw line. "Your parents just took your sister to a concert and left us alone….you really think I want to watch movies and play games?" I whisper as I move down her neck. She tilts her head back slightly giving me more access as her hands run through my hair.

"How do you know I wasn't talking about porn movies and sex toys?"

My eyes widen as I stop my actions and look into her eyes before she burst into laughter. "I'm kidding, I don't own such things. I figured you like that though." She says still laughing. "I so got you."

I squint my eyes as her before roughly grabbing her into my arms bridle style and carrying her to her bed where I drop her before climbing on top and devouring her lips. She kisses back with just as much passion as I feel her breathing hit my face hard. I move my kisses down to her neck once again, but this time making a mark for later so she'll know who she belongs to. No I'm not saying she's my girlfriend…we'll have a long way to go for that, but she is mine for tonight and she'll remember it.

I suck and nibble on her neck as my hands slowly slip up her shirt. Her skin is so hot against my hands I swear it'll leave me with burn marks.

Lifting up, I grab the end of her shirt and force it over her head. It doesn't take much effort with her eagerly helping me remove the useless garment. Next to go was her bra, that again she helped me remove quickly. "Someone's eager." I lift a brow at her as she just looks up at me with rapid breathing. "I've barely even touched you sound like you've been running a rac-"

"Shhhh." She says putting her finger to my cheek before sliding over to where she finds my lips. "Less talking. Kiss me." She says as she leans up to meet me half way and to say I was caught off guard by her actions would be an understatement. "You _are_ a fucking freak." I say against her lips as I reach up to cup her breast. No they aren't the biggest things in the world, but they'll do.

"Ahh." She moans out as I let my thumbs flicker over both her nipples as I lick my way down her neck to her left nipple letting my tongue take over the job of my thumb. "Yess Jade." She moans arching her back making her nipple fall more into my mouth. I can feel my own sex starting to throb as I lower my center to her legs and start to grind softly. I need some type of friction before I die.

Moving to her other nipple, I give it the same treatment before licking my way down her tone stomach and to her belly button. Messing with her, I let my tongue slide in and do a few swirls as she moans and runs her hands through my hair.

I then sit up as I start to unbutton her pants, her hands on the edges of my shirt. "Please take this off." She says in a breath as she tugs on it.

"Hmmm, what's the magic word?" I ask unzipping her jeans and sliding them down her long legs where she lets go of my shirt and helps me by pushing and kicking them the rest of the way off.

"Please?"

I shake my head as I slowly slide my hands back up both her bare legs. "No, you've said please."

"Pretty please?" She says this time reaching out to grab my shirt once again as I straddle her.

"Mmmm, not that's not quite it either."

She gets quiet as she looks up at me hard but knowing she can't really see my face I stick my tongue out at her as a tease.

All of a sudden she grabs my arms and pulls herself up before pushing me back onto the bed. Her hands work quick as they find the button and zipper to my pants and before I know what's happening her hand is cupping my center with just the perfect pressure.

"_Ohh shit."_ I moan as I look at her with surprise. Her hand starts to move up and down and around as my body bucks under her needing more than what she's giving.

She then removes her hand and reaches down to grab onto my shirt which she removes without my help. "I don't need your magic word. I have my magic tools." She says showing me two fingers that she slides back down into my pants, but this time into my underwear as well.

"Fuck." I bring my knuckles up to my mouth as I bite down hard as she starts to slowly rub her fingers over my clit making me become soaked in her hand.

She then leans down and starts to bite the tops of both my breast where I know there'll be way worst marks than what I left on her in the morning.

"You like that don't you Jade?" She whispers as her fingers start to move in circles. I can't help but grind onto them as I reach behind me and undo my bra before tossing it to the side. "_Bite my…..uhh fuckk….bite my nipples_." I moan out as I reach up to grab the back of her head and force her down to my boobs. She doesn't hesitate either. She bites down, and she bites down hard as shit. "Fuck!" I scream out at the pain and pleasure that's coursing through me. "Harder Tori. Fuck me…" I moan out grinding on her fingers harder.

She then removes her fingers and unzips my pants before grabbing ahold of both my underwear and pants and drags them down and off of my body. Tossing them in the useless pile of clothes, she runs her hands back up my legs and the insides of my thighs, up my sex, up my stomach, over my breast, around my cheeks and through my hair. "Your skin, it's so soft Jade and your body…it's so beautiful. I can feel it. So, so beautiful. I love it."

I let out incoherent sound as she leans down and pecks me on the lips. She then takes her tongue and starts to lick down my entire body, down my neck, my breast, down my stomach, she got this from me. I watch as she places her face between my legs as she lays on her stomach. She wraps her arms under and around my thighs before roughly pulling me closer to her.

"Oh my god." I say as I drop my head back on her bed at the sight of her and those eyes….between my legs. "I'm gonna cum." She laughs at this.

"I haven't even done anything….yet." She says and I swear her voice has completely changed. It only turns me on more.

I hear her chuckle start to fade as I feel her lips giving my center small kisses before she starts to lick around my lower lips.

I let out a breath as my hand finds the back of her head. "Eat it baby." I moan out before I feel her go wide tongue on my lips then pushing slowly inside against my clit. "…Ughhh yess."

She lets her tongue slide to the bottom then back to the top slow…then faster…then faster before her tongue does little flickers over me. I start to grind hard against her tongue as my hand in her hair tightens. I lift my head to watch her and just the sight stirs up my rushing orgasm. "…God I'm gonna cum, keep doing that….ughhh fuck!" I moan out through gritted teeth before she completely latches her tongue onto my nub making my head fall back onto the bed as she starts to suck hard. "Oooh god, oh god, oh god, oh god…ohhh….oooh….T..Tori fuck." My free hand finds the comforter of her bed as I grab onto it tight and grind my center into her face and that one last suck was all I need to push me right over. "Toriii, Toriiiiii, yesss….yess fuckkk, fuck! I'm cumming…I'm cu.… don't stop, don't stoppp….I….._ahhhhhhhh!"_

I don't even remember my body lifting from the bed, but I do remember falling back down with a thud before waking up to Tori laying down beside me with a smile. "Are you awake now sleepy head?" She chuckles as her fingers run circles over my stomach.

I reach up to feel sweat on my head as I turn to her. "…oh my god….Tori that was amazing. How long have I been out?"

She keeps her smile. "About 15 mintues."

_Damn._

"I'm sorry. That just blew me. I see you aren't a beginner at this?" I lift a brow as I turn to her and sit up on my elbow.

She looks up with a smirk. "I've had a couple of girlfriends before. Did you really like it?"

I shake my head as I lean over to kiss her softly. "You blew my mind. Literally." I say as I kiss her again before pushing her down and climbing on top of her. I start to kiss her neck once again before she reaches up and pushes me back softly.

"My parents just got back. I heard them walk into the door about 5 minutes ago."

"So? And?" I say leaning back down to continue lavishing her neck before she pushes me away again.

"We are not doing this with my parents home. They will hear us. They always come to check on me every now and then to make sure I'm doing okay. They still think that I'm their little hopeless blind girl and I will not have them catch us in an act. They will never let you come over again and I'd be in a lot of trouble. We should get dressed." She says as she removes herself from under me and I swear she has to be joking.

"Ahhhh Torii." I whine like a 5 year old, but I don't care. I want to taste her so bad.

She just smiles as she feels around on the floor for our clothes and then picks them both up. "I just had to pay you back. Don't worry, another time will come for us, but for now so I don't get caught, please put your clothes on and lets watch real movies." She says holding out all of the clothes. "Can you please tell me which are mine and help me dress. I'd really appreciate it." She says leaning up to kiss me on my cheek.

I frown at this but do as she asks. The rest of the night does consist of watching movies of hers and my choice. She snuggles into me and it does feel good to just have her in my arms. She's such a sweet girl and I do hope one day that I will be able to call her my own.

I hold her tight as I kiss her on her head. I'm just so glad that I didn't miss those clouded eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so it's over now. Did you guys like that? Do you want more oneshots or something? Any pair suggestions? Just comment and stuff. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
